Bridges
by Ghost of Harrenhal
Summary: It's the third time he wakes up shortly before dawn sweating and in panick to nothing but the darkness of his room and the sound of Snow's soft breathing, the third time he's lost Emma this week and the third time he gives up on rest and flees to the gardens for a walk, it's the first time though, that she is there as well. Evil Charming & Snow Queen FRIENDSHIP, Missing Year


The sun starts its daily show of coming up behind the castle sending pink and orange shades across the sky and Regina shifts on her seat to watch. She'd come here once or twice this week for no particular reason other than being unable to sleep and wishing for open space when she woke, the indoors were unpleasant to her, a reminder of both her unhappy marriage to the king, years of caging and her time as The Evil Queen. Sitting in the quiet surrounded by nothing but leaves and flowers was better than tossing and turning on her blankets, dreaming of her son and her misery.

She doesn't hear his footsteps approaching, or notice his presence at all until he sits beside her on the marble bench, doesn't startle, only straightens her back, assuming a more rigid posture. "Your majesty" He says with a curt nod, and Regina rolls her eyes.

"What are _you_ doing up this early?" she asks, throwing him a judgmental glance like his early rising is some shameful deed "A Sheppard's life requires waking up with the sun." David answers simply and Regina huffs out a breath, doubtful "And I've been having dreams" he adds and she raises an eyebrow, smirks bashfully before asking "Unicorns running through fields of snowbells?" it's meant to sting, but no one seems to take her seriously enough nowadays for it to take effect and the queen finds herself putting less and less effort into her remarks as time goes by "Emma" he clarifies. _Of course_ Regina thinks _His daughter_. She takes a deep breath, closes her eyes then tilts her head back and opens them again to stare at the sky, it's blue and orange and pink _Beautiful._

"I'm not in the mood for bonding" she says and he chuckles "I'm not here to build bridges either, Regina" she lowers her head and turns to stare at him "What are you here for then?" Charming shrugs "I'm not sure, same reason as you I think" Regina scowls "And what reason would that be?" she asks daringly, offended that he apparently thinks he knows her to any depths.

David arches an eyebrow and huffs out a breath, finding her defensiveness amusing, then rolls his eyes and looks ahead, squinting to get a better look at the more far off parts of the gardens "I think neither of us wants to keep reliving the moment we lost them" he says after a while "It's enough that I've been through it twice, I don't need to repeat the experience every night"

_Neither do I_ Regina thinks, and feels understood in a way she hasn't experienced in a very long time, it's unsettling and she doesn't like the idea of befriending this turnip who calls himself a prince. "I said I was not here to bond" she repeats and he chuckles again "Fine, I'll try to stay quiet" he says, still staring at the edge of the grounds and Regina nods once, seemingly satisfied with that plan.

The quietude lasts for about two minutes.

"Your pregnant wife will miss you when she wakes up" the queen points out suddenly, but David simply shrugs and looks up and away from the gardens at his bedroom window "I think she'll be glad for the space" he pauses and smiles softly before continuing "It was like this last time, she rolls around the whole night, takes up all the bed" In spite of herself Regina feels the corners of her mouth twitch up slightly and looks away before Charming decides to make a point of it "Could be that she's anxious though, with a witch after this one too", Regina's half-smile fades and flashes of the night she cast the first curse flicker through her mind "You made a decent choice" she blurts out, surprising even herself and David turns to her, eyebrows furrowed in confusion "What do you mean?" she already regrets opening her mouth but it's too late for it now _Best I get it over with _she thinks, then sighs deeply before speaking again "Sending Emma through the wardrobe" she pauses, considers the implications of admitting to this particular piece of her character "I would've_ dealt_ with her, she wouldn't have made it to Storybrooke with you"

David doesn't answer, just turns slowly away, goes back to staring at the garden and Regina shifts before doing the same.

"I won't forgive you" he says after a while "I can't" Regina is unsurprised, she'd known that already "I am not asking for forgiveness" her voice is quiet, calm "I think you are, maybe not now, but I think you want forgiveness" he replies, and looks at her again. He's not accusing or angry, just resigned, like he's given this thought and come to a sure conclusion, a fact "Don't presume to know me" she says, still staring ahead, it's a warning, he knows, but remains unfazed "I _don't_ know you, but I know _everyone_ wants forgiveness" David snorts a laugh with no humor in it before adding "I certainly do"

Regina does turn then, narrowing her eyes at him "What have _you_ done that requires forgiveness?" her disbelief makes him chuckle "You're too caught up on your mistakes to remember everyone has some of their own" David answers then points to the window of his room "Looks like Snow is up" he says and Regina raises her head to look, the curtains are drawn now "Looks like it" she agrees.

"You should stop avoiding her" he comments "Don't say I_ should_ do_ anything_ unless you want to become one of those sheep you were so fond of" she bites back, but again he doesn't seem to take her threat into account _No respect whatsoever _she thinks, and contemplates the possibility of turning someone into a toad one of these days just to make a point. "Anyway, she's been after you since we settled back in the castle" Regina rolls her eyes "She should've taken the hint by now" Charming smiles affectionately thinking of Snow and her undying faith in everyone "That's not really her style" Regina huffs out a frustrated breath that he takes as agreement.

"She loves you" he says quietly "She really does" Regina feels a pang of _something _in her chest at the words, something like _affection _and calls herself foolish for it, she doesn't care for Snow White, she _doesn't _"That is her problem" it comes out as indifferent as she'd planned, but Charming turns to look at her, eyes narrowed, like he knows she is not as unaffected by his declaration as she seems. "You care about her too, I think you might even love her back" Regina opens her mouth to contradict but he raises his voice to stop her "You don't have to admit to it, but it doesn't make it any less true" he concludes "Anyway, whether you care about her or not, she cares about you, and you should give her some of your time, she's earned it, even if it's hard for you to see her right now"

"Your wife really was never my favorite sight" Regina retorts, rolling her eyes but he nods to sign that is not what he meant "She reminds you of Henry, that is why you won't look at her" he says it matter-of-factly and Regina tries to object, but again he gets in her way "Don't try to say you've been avoiding her because she'll force you into some emotional confrontation. This is about her eyes and the shape of her face and the color of her hair; she gave them all to Henry along with the insane optimism and, apparently, the ability to forgive you endlessly. You won't look at her, not even during council meetings when she can't bring up anything you will have a problem discussing, this is about how you miss Henry and she reminds you of him in too many ways that you can't handle"

The rage Regina feels boil as the words spill out of his mouth makes her magic stir and she senses it's familiar prickling on the tips of her fingers and clenches her hands into fists to prevent herself from lashing out. She isn't sure exactly where the anger comes from, perhaps it's the fact that she wants to say all of it is a lie but knows it isn't and knows he knows it isn't or maybe it's because she feels invaded, invaded everyday by people whispering and wondering and watching her every move inside this castle to the point when they're actually beginning to see truths she'd rather keep private.

She stands, back too straight, tense, and swallows the lump that's formed in her throat and with the coldest, sharpest tone she can muster spits out the words "Leave before I actually rip out your heart and crush it to dust".

David realizes the truth in her threat this time but still doesn't move "I'm sorry to invade your space like this, but, Regina, we are the only family you have left and Snow wants-" he pauses, considers his next words with care before speaking again "_We_ want you to be happy" Regina doesn't turn or move at all, but he thinks she probably won't _really_ kill him, not anymore, so he takes the opportunity to say what he'd really come here to say in the first place "Talk to Snow, she needs you, I know she seems cheerful most of the time but she's scared, she's terrified something will happen to this baby too and I know she misses Emma more than she lets on, I can't always be there and I can't always understand, she would feel better if she talked to you, you know, mother to mother." There is no response, so he sighs deeply and stands himself.

"I will leave now, but think about what I've said; she's given you her forgiveness even though I can't so I think it's time you give her yours, or at least try to" He turns and walks away then, kicking a rock midway to the entrance that rolls with an unusual clinking sound, like crystals knocking together, and Regina turns in time to watch it disappear inside a dark puddle with a _plop _just as Charming does the same, going out of sight when he steps through the archway.

"_I'm not here to build bridges"_ she mutters scornfully to herself "Yeah, _right_"


End file.
